1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to button assemblies, particularly to a button assembly used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of related art
Many portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, have a housing defining an interior compartment for receiving a printed circuit board (PCB). The devices often include a button assembly on one side of the housing, allowing one-handed operation of the device.
The button of the button assembly is operated by pressing, and needs to rebound to an original position. The rebound force is provided by an elastic structure. However, the typical elastic structure makes the structure of the button assembly as a whole very complicated. Additionally, the elastic structure due to its shape may not rebound smoothly after being compressed and released.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.